


Gods of Difference

by Sharksdiminished



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dark Magic, Freewood - Freeform, Gents, Gods, Humans, M/M, Platonic Mavin, Science, Suggested by my Valentine, Technology, This might be awesome, boston tea party, lads, little britain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharksdiminished/pseuds/Sharksdiminished
Summary: Ryan vs. Jeremy. The Dark God of Science/Technology vs. The Dark God of Dark Magic. A bet between Gods is a dangerous thing, especially when it is based on the whims of a mortal named Gavin Free.





	Gods of Difference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Master Of All Masters You Are Beautiful (Bookworm5214)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Master+Of+All+Masters+You+Are+Beautiful+%28Bookworm5214%29).



Three gods looked down upon the Earth from the realm of Darkness and Light. One was of the Light and Ethereal, yet had a certain fierceness to his features. His eyes were a warm gold, large incisors, much like a bear's, poked out from his mouth. Another was a stout, dark-essenced male. His eyes were pure black, fangs emanating from his gums. Demon wings sprouted from his back, a dark aura surrounding him. The varied tattered cloth he wore had a faint design in orange and purple. The last god had a metallic sheen and electric yellow hair. His eyes were a vibrant, toxic green and his skin had a grey hue. He had too-white teeth, almost blindingly so. These gods were the gods of nature, dark magic, and science/technology, respectively.

Their sights were set on watching a mortal that Mogar, the nature god, had pointed out to them. 

"Yeah, you see the idiot recording the rain? That's Gavin. In human form, I'm his best friend. He doesn't know I'm an immortal and I plan for it to stay that way, so don't fuck it up."

"Wouldn't you be his best friend in any form, not just human? He still thinks you are human, even when you are in a different form. So, therefore, you are always his best friend," stated the god of science and technology.

"Shut it, Iron Ryan. My point is, the dude's an idiot. By my laws, he should be dead. Somehow, he isn't. He's been electrocuted, fucking attacked by foxes, fell off of a house, almost drowned, mugged, and kidnapped. He once had a flamethrower and fucking lost the damn thing. He's just, he's _special_." 

"What do you mean 'special?'" Asked the God of dark magic." Like, special as in connected to a god? Or special as in enchanted? Special as in slow?" A certain gleam shone in his void-like eyes as he continued. "Maybe special as in a sacrificial being?"

Mogar shot him a pointed look before answering him. "No, Rimmy, like, _special_. He's just a rare breed of human stupidity. And he's single. So, I was wondering..."

"Don't tell me you're suggesting..." trailed Rimmy Tim.

"...if one of you could take him on a few dates. As humans. Not forever, you know. You don't have to fucking marry the dude, just date him a bit."

"I don't see the point in this. If he can not get a date on his own accord, then why should we provide him one?" Iron Ryan shrugged. "I mean, he's an attractive male. He should have no issue finding a possible significant other."

"It's more complicated than that. He has bitches fawning over him all the time. Same with some dudes, but he doesn't do jack shit about it. I wouldn't have come to you guys if it wasn't important to me."

"Hey, Iron, how about we see if one of us could get a date or two with him? We can make a challenge of it. Whoever gets the first date with him gets a point. A second date and its another point. Any more dates after that and it's 2 points per date."

"Sounds alright to me. What is the winning number of points and what does the winner get? Also, how many points for fucking him?"

Mogar looked between the two and muttered, "You guys are un-fucking-believable."

"Let's say the winning number is 10 or higher. First to bang him gets 3 points. Winner gets to reign as god over both dark magic and science/tech for a day. Human day."

"Deal. It is on, Rimmy Tim." Iron Ryan held out his metallic grey hand to the Demon God. 

"Deal." Rimmy Tim took his hand and shook it, binding them both to their bet.

Mogar sighed, knowing this will not end well for anyone, except maybe Gavin Free. The fate of most things rests on one lucky idiot's decision.


End file.
